Syntheses of lycopodine, pluviine and vincadifformine or their alkaloidal relatives are to be completed. One phase of the biosynthesis of the Amaryllidaceae alkaloids is to be tested. A variety of vincaleucoblastine-like indole-indoline "dimers" are to be prepared by partial synthesis, their physical properties compared with those of the minor "dimeric" alkaloids of the periwinkle plant and the products submitted for anticancer screening. A fast synthesis of ergolines is to be tried and the products are to be submitted for testing of prolactin inhibition and general antitumor activity. A special study of pyridine chemistry is to be undertaken in the hope of developing a new, general procedure for alkaloid synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: General Methods of Synthesis of Indole Alkaloids. XIV. Short Routes of Construction of Yohimboid and Ajmalicinoid Alkaloid Systems and Their 13C NMR Spectral Analysis. E. Wenkert, C-J. Chang, H. P. S. Chawla, D. W. Cochran, E. W. Hagaman, J. C. King, and K. Orito, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 3645 (1976). Stereochemistry and Conformation of Biogenetic Precursors of Indole Alkaloids. A. H. Heckendorf, K. C. Mattes, C. R. Hutchinson, E. W. Hagaman, and E. Wenkert, J. Org. Chem., 41, 2045 (1976).